Further, Patent Literature 1 discloses a method of manufacturing a multi-layer electrode of a secondary battery using an ESD (Electro Spray Deposition) method. According to such a method, a plurality of spray devices are arranged and sequential spray coating is carried out to form the multi-layer electrode (FIG. 11 of Patent Literature 1).
Further, Patent Literature 1 discloses a method of introducing voids within an electrode prior to deposition of an electrode coating slurry onto an electrode support by using a slot-die method, not an ESD method (FIGS. 27A and 27B of Patent Literature 1).